Zodiac Soldiers: Senshi of the Stars
by Technopoptart
Summary: The galaxy that Kakyuu rules is under attack and she with the 3 Lights are missing. A mysterious girl visits the Solar System senshi pleading for help and asking for them to lend thier powers. Who will save the galaxy? Can stars shine bright in darkness?
1. Episode 1: A New Horrifying Truth

ZODIAC Soldiers  
A New Horrifying Truth: Episode 1

_"Please…Please help us…"_ A young woman with familiar red hair appeared with her hands folded in prayer. _"Please…Sailor Moon…"_ Three shadow behind her cried out as a roaring darkness began to encroach on the Olive Princess._ "Hurry Princess…we can't fight them back much longer..."_ The other two shadows had plucked up Kakyuu disappearing in a glimmer. A deep ominous blast swirled around the speaking figure as a final attack was released. **"STAR SERIOUS LAZER!"** A weak beam of light plunged into the dark abyss only to be returned at full force knocking the fighting spirit down only to devour them with one last scream before death.

"STAR FIGHTER!" Usagi awoke from her deep sleep gasping for air. Soaked with sweat she moved the twisted sheets away from her body glancing over to her sleeping husband. Thankfully, he was unphased by her night terror. With a sigh, Usagi climbed out of bed and headed to the balcony. The cool night air kissed her skin causing a cold chill to run down her spine.

"Why? Why that dream…" she closed her eyes and tried not to see the vision that plagued her sleep. A warm tear rolled down her cheek. "Kakyuu-hime…Healer…Maker," Her tears could not be restrained any longer at the thought of him. "Fighter…Please...please be safe," A hand slid around her waist followed by a warm embrace. It was Mamoru.

"You still think about him don't you?" He buried his face into the top of her head kissing her tenderly.

"No… not as you think. I…I had that dream again," She leaned into his strong arms for a brief moment before turning around to face him. "It's never the same…But this time…this time I think…" Salty tears began to wield up in her eyes once more.

With a heavy heart, he kissed away her tears then kissed her forehead. "Please don't cry, it pains me to see you cry," He tightened his embrace. "I know…we can try to contact them. I know they are galaxies away. But we can try…"

Usagi nodded resting her head on his shoulder. "I am sorry Mamo-chan."

Mamoru couldn't help but to contain his hearty laugh. "You haven't called me that in years. Come on... let's try to get some sleep tonight and call the rest of the girls over tomorrow," He patted her back with sympathy and guided her to her side of the bed. "Want me to tuck you in?" Finally, with a giggle she smiled and nodded.

"Mama! Mamaaaa Wake up!" Chibiusa frowned at her mother. "If she doesn't get up right now…" With a touch of annoyance, she kneeled on the bed until she found her footing. "Mama…if you don't wake up…I am gonna jump!"

Usagi's eyelids fluttered. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon," Chibiusa answered as she lower herself down to the bed to sit. "Dad said you had another dream last night about Seiya and the others. Do you think something bad has happened?"

Sitting up Usagi found her head with her left head. "I don't know. I… I don't know…"

"Well the others are here. They are down stairs would you like me to tell them you'll be a few minutes?"

"Yes…please…Oh and Chibusa?"

"Yes Mama?"

"When did you get to be so grown up?"

She smiled at the compliment then began to blush. "Well since I want to grow into the Lady that Helios wants to marry," She stuck her tongue out and run out the door before Usagi could reply.

"Hello! Hello! Anyone hear me?!" The crystal telecommunicator only replied with static. "I dunno guys, its quite probable that they are too far to reach. I can try again if you give me a few minutes to adjust the calculations," Ami started to push the buttons on the key pad.

"I don't like this. Why are they only passing messages to Odango? They could reach any of us just as well," Haruka crossed her arms with pursed lips.

"Oh don't tell me you are still miffed from Seiya's advances toward me." Michiru giggled poking Haruka's side.

"I am not miffed! Just really Usagi has been through so much these past few years."

"I appreciate your concern Haruka. I do. And thank you everyone for coming," Usagi entered the room with a false sense of happiness and lack of concern. "Ami any luck?"

"No, I am afraid not. I don't know what to do."

"Sailor Teleport! It always worked when we needed it to!" Mina chimed in her two cents.

"That only works when we need to travel to the past or go short distances."

"Oh you're right Rei, but we could always try?"

A bright light flashed outside casting a glow of bright pink and yellow. The scouts shielded their eyes from the intensity, only catching a glimpse here and there. A loud crash followed the bright light and echoed in from the courtyard.

"Stay HERE! We'll go check it out!" Makoto then ran out to the balcony ledge where she and Haruka leapt off, heading down to where the sound occurred.

A young girl lay sprawled out as if she had fallen from a great distance. "It's a girl!" Haruka and Makoto approached with caution. Makoto leaned down to the young girl as Haruka drew her sword. "Careful Jupiter!"

A gasp and a deep inhale escaped the girl's lips and her eyes opened. Makoto sat behind her holding her up. "Are you alright? Who are you??"

"I …I…Must speak with the Queen. Please...Please Take me to Queen Serenity?" Makoto shot a glance to Haruka as if asking for approval.

"I don't like it. But she seems harmless for now. Be on your guard!" sheathing her sword Haruka stooped down and lifted the girl into her arms while Makoto got to her feet. "You carry her?"

"Yeah I got her."

Inside the palace the young girl's strength slowly begin to return. She realized that Makoto was carrying her and began to blush. "You, you can put me down," Makoto looked down to her. She was rather strange. Her hair was a bright blue like that you would find in topical water and her eyes were as pink as Lady Chibusa's hair. Her uniform resembled that of a Starlight's but had a skirt like the rest of the senshi.

"Its okay…I'll put you down when we reach the Communication Room," Makoto nodded in front of them where a large door way stood.

Usagi looked toward the door as Haruka's and Makoto's boots clacked on the tile.  
"Oh my!" She exclaimed when she has seen the girl in Makoto's arms. "Put her in the chair Makoto!"

Recognizing Usagi immediately the girl practically jumped from the arms of Makoto. "Your Highness!' She stumbled to Usagi's feet and knelt. "Your highness…" tears welded up in the girls eyes. 

"There, there, don't cry now…What's your name?" Usagi knelt down to eye level with the pink-eyed girl.

"I…I am Luminosity. I come from Kakyuu's kingdom …we… we are in great danger. The Princess has once again been sealed away. But…the Starlights…they're….they're…."The girl began to sob uncontrollably. "My brothers are DEAD!"


	2. Episode 2: Powers Granted Powers Gained

ZODIAC Soldiers  
Powers Granted Powers Gained: Episode 2

"I…I am Luminosity. I come from Kakyuu's kingdom …we… we are in great danger. The Princess has once again been sealed away. But…the Starlights… they're….they're…."The girl began to sob uncontrollably. "My brothers are DEAD!"

Usagi's eyes widened. She would have fainted if it wasn't for Rei standing behind her. "They… they can't be...They," She lost her breath for a brief moment then realized the first part of the girl's statement. "My Brothers…" She reached over and hugged the girl tightly sobbing with her. "You poor child."

"Their world is in danger? Is it Galaxia again?" Minako bent down and placed her hand on the girl shoulder. "Please tell us what is going on and maybe we can help!"

Luminosity shook her head. "The darkness is devouring the light. The stars are going out. As soon as that happens it moves on to a new galaxy and devours it. It's like a parasitic darkness. No one has seen it except for them. And as much as we would like your help it wouldn't be fair. You need to stay here and defend your Galaxy."

"So what can we do?" Makoto asked puzzled.

"Kakyuu told me of the powerful Sailor Senshi. The have great strength and determination. But they are to be used as the last defense. However, there is a group of senshi in our galaxy that mirror your powers. Kakyuu told me to find Chronos. Chronos holds the key. Chronos can unlock the powers to the zodiac senshi. She said the queen knows where to find Chronos!"

"Chronos?" the group asked in puzzlement.

"Chronos can unlock the Zodiac Senshi. Chronos controls the Zodiac Wheel. Please... please… Neo Queen, where can I find Chronos?"

Watching from around the corner, Chibiusa saw the girl's sadness. She was no more then 10 years herself. "Mama… I… I think I know who knows where Chronos is…Puu is always talking about Chronos. And the guardian of time."

"Yes! Yes!" Luminosity looked up to the young princess. "The guardian of time, Chronos!"

"Pluto is Chronos?!" Michiru shot a glance to Haruka. "That makes sense."

"I don't understand why we can help though. You may need it."

"Please Your Majesty I mean no disrespect. This is something that my Galaxy must handle. If we fail we will need you to save the universe!"

"But I don't understand, if we can do something now…why not?"

"Because, Kakyuu said its part of the prophecy. Please, just take me to Chronos!"

"Alright…Chibiusa, please take her Pluto."

"Yes Mama." Chibiusa stepped closer and reached her hand down to Luminosity. "Come on, this way!" She said with a smile.

"Puu! Puu!" Chibiusa called out down the corridor toward the door of time. "Puu!"

"Small Lady! What brings you down here once more?" The older scout smiled warmly to her young friend.

"Puu… you know you don't have to guard the door any more…"

"Its more of an old habit little one." It was then she noticed her company. "Oh, hello."

Luminosity bowed down to the Scout of Time. "Please, please Chronos…Grant me the power to save my world. Unlock the Zodiac Wheel!"

"Chronos?" Pluto looked to the young girl who wouldn't raise her eyes from the tile.

"Please, Puu, help her."

"I don't know if I can small lady!"

"But Puu you have many, many keys you must have one for the Zodiac Wheel!"

The deep green haired woman looked to her belt that had a slue of keys. Well… Wait. I do know of a key my Father spoke of. He told me to keep it dear to me and in a place that only I knew," She closed her eyes and flicked her wrist as her time key stood on end. The Garnet Orb detached itself hovering in mid air. A bright ruby red light shot out from the center and placed an oddly shaped star key in her hand. Then the time key reassembled itself. Pluto looked to her hand and then to the girl.

"Do you believe in destiny? I do…and I feel that it is right to bestow this key to you," Puu smiled and placed the key in the girl's hand.

"Thank you! Thank great guardian! Now I can return home and hopefully save my world!"

Smiling to the young girl, her face suddenly felt heavy when she looked to Chibiusa. Although she had just met the girl, it was obvious Chibiusa was attached and felt a strong connection.

"Little one," Puu reached to her belt of keys once more. "Take this key with you as well. It is linked to this Door and to Small Lady. If for any reason you wish to come back use this key." She then placed the small time key on a chain necklace and held her hand out for the other, which was also placed on the chain, then returned it to Luminosity.

Chibiusa's face gleamed with light. "Thank you Puu!" she hugged the guardian then turned to Luminosity. "Come one I'll take you back up to Mom!"

The two girls set off down the hall. It wasn't long before wild laughter was echoing through out the corridors.

With a sad look, Pluto shook her head. "You have a long battle ahead of you young one. Be safe. Please."

"Thank you Queen Serenity! And thank you Chibiusa for helping me," Luminosity clutched her keys close. "I should head home and, hopefully, save my galaxy from destruction."

"Please keep come back when you can!" Chibiusa pouted to her new friend.

"I will. And thank you Senshi!"

"Wait before you go!" Usagi presented the girl with a small star shaped crystal. "This is from the senshi and myself. It's a small amount of our power. If the scouts you seek mirror us, this power should call to them. It will also protect you on your way."

Luminosity smiled then closed her eyes. A bright pink and yellow light surrounded her and she disappeared as quickly as she came.

"Your Highness…" Pluto emerged from below. "There is something very dark heading our way. I can feel…like a time storm…"

"I feel it too…" Rei looked to the sky. "If she can't get the senshi she needs…we will have to be ready."


	3. Episode 3: The Search for the Wheel

ZODIAC Soldiers  
The Search for Wheel: Episode 3

The sky was grey and dark over city. Lightening cracked and thunder roared. Pieces of the city were blackened and charred from lightening strikes. The citizens were forced to stay inside or to use the underground tunnels. The only distraction from the destruction and dreariness was work and school, if one could get there.

"Don't go out there! I forbid it!" 

"Mother! Honestly I have to go to school. You don't want me slinging burgers for the rest of my life, now do you?" A tall deep purple haired beauty darted her green colored eyes toward the annoyed and protective woman.

"Don't mouth off to me young lady! I am your Mother. You should treat me as such…and don't just disregard my warnings! Or you won't have a rest of your life!" 

"Ugh!! Just I'll be okay! Really Mom! I'll take the underground tunnels."

"MEOOOOOOWWWWW!" A series of loud crashes and breaking items resonated from the living room, as a huge fat cat came skidding down the hall.

"Joey I am going to kill that cat of yours if you…" The woman looked around for her daughter, but it seemed she had escaped during the catastrophe. "Ugh!! What am I going to do with her…"

A loud crash of thunder rang out shaking some of the buildings top side. A beam of pure light sliced through the darkness landing near the old palace. A dark ribbon of energy shot out toward the light only to be obliterated with a rainbow of power. A young woman darted to the shadows before the darkness came back. Running down the blackened streets the figure slipped down a n entrance to the lower ground.

"Look out!! Look out!!!" Luminosity called as she slipped coming down the ladder.

"Wha?...Oh Shoo-"

The 10year old girl landed right on top of the older girl.

"You KLUTZ! Watch where you are going!" Joey rubbed her head and stood to her feet to find the slightly frightened Luminosity. "You okay kid? What were you thinking going up there anyways?"

"I ugh…I am sorry to have caused you any trouble!!" She looked up to the older girl. However something caught her eye. A small discus shape hung from a ribbon on her neck. 'she has to have the wheel…' 

"Ah Jeeze! Now I am late!!" Joey patted the young girl on the head then turned to run toward the college.

As the girl left, Luminosity pulled out her key that Sailor Pluto had given her, it was giving off a faint glow. "She has to be the one! Oh, and one of the first Senshi. I have to follow her"

Joey looked out the window to the rest of the underground community. "Why do they even bother? It's all the same."

The underdevelopment of the city is horrible. There is no sunlight, its all artificial lighting. And there is hardly any greenery, unless you count the green houses. The only thing to see is just dark, murky, colors of underground.

Joey was about to look forward toward the professor but something out side made her look again. The younger girl from earlier in the morning was outside staring up. She dodged down an alley as soon and she found she was caught.

"What the? What does she want?"

"Is there a problem over there?

"Oh no! Sorry Prof! I..um…not feeling to well…"

"Oh..well…do what you need to."

Packing up her stuff rather quickly Joey ran down to the entrance. She looked around not seeming to find the young girl. She checked the alley ways, the subway stop, and back toward the school ground.

"Are you looking for me?" Luminosity stepped out from behind the alley way corner.

"Ahh!" Joey jumped. "Oh…it's you. Why are you following me? What do you want? If…if its because of this morning…"

Luminosity shook her head. "No...it's um…" unsure of what to say she held the Zodiac Key out. It shimmered and rose to the level of the round discus on Joey's neck. The discus broke free of the ribbon enlarging 4 times its size. The key found its way into the center of the Wheel as a loud click ensured that it was unlocking. The Zodiac wheel began to spin faster and faster. A deep yellow light poured out covering Joey in its light. Her street clothes changed into a yellow citrine uniform with white accents. The sign of Scorpio appeared in the center of the broach as the Zodiac key emerged from the wheel. The wheel shrinking back to its original size reclaimed its place on Sailor Scorpio Star's neck.  
"I found the Wheel and Sailor Scorpio Star…but why is it with you??" The star shaped crystal pendant that Luminosity had tucked under her shirt released a garnet colored power where it dispersed into the symbol of Pluto. The garnet color nestled onto the white accents on Sailor Scorpio Stars uniform. "Of course! Chronos, Pluto – the guardian and reigning planet over the zodiac sign of Scorpio. It makes sense as to why you would have the wheel!!"

"Hold on! Just what is going on!! And why am I dressed like this?? I want some answers Little Missy and you are gonna Give them too ME!"


	4. Episode 4: Prepare to fight Fight FIGHT

ZODIAC Soldiers  
Prepare to Fight Fight Fight!

"Hold on! Just what is going on! And why am I dressed like this? I want some answers, Little Missy and you are gonna Give them to ME!"

Luminosity stared at the violet haired girl before her. Her eyes widened when the vague and distant memory of Yaten yelling at her streamed through her head like a passing breeze. It was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes before Joey began to nag.

"Hey! HEY! Are you even listening to me? Hello! I don't know about you But I DON'T like this!"

"I…I am sorry. But I don't a whole lot. Just, that it is my mission to find and awaken the ZODIAC Soldiers so that they can save our world before it obliterates into nothingness and darkness!"

Joey's head cocked to the side much like and inquisitive puppy. "The Zodiac what?"

"The Zodiac Soldiers. They are the 12 guardian stars that protect our galaxy and world from invading darkness and evil. It's your duty to fight and protect this galaxy, stopping the threat before it spreads."

Scoffing at the pink eyed girl, "Riiiight, Next you're gonna tell me I am a fairy princess. And that I am to take my place on the royal throne and make the world all happy and full of bubbles?" She crossed her arms before continuing to poke fun at Luminosity. "I am not buying it Kiddo, So take your Magic tricks and your silly little child games and bother someone else!"

"IT'S NOT A GAME!" Luminosity's eyes were beginning to moisten, not from tears of sadness but rather tears of annoyance. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING BECAUSE I AM A KID! WELL I AM ACTING MORE ADULT RIGHT NOW…"

A loud crashing cracking sound rumbled above. A large piece of asphalt and metal paneling from the protective layer came falling down. "LOOK OUT!" Joey dodged toward Luminosity knocking her out of the way. A gapping hole where the metal protective covering once rested secured had been torn wide open, leaving a block of the underground level exposed. The dark skies of city seemed only an arms reach away. An alarm sound signifying the damage to the underground alerting a repair and swat team to report immediately.

"KEH KE KEH!" A strange shadow like shape hovered in swirling motion above the hole. Deep crimson eyes darted glances toward the two making a taunting noise. "KEH KEH KE!"

Joey wrapped her arms tighter around Luminosity as the two look up from their laid out landing. "What is…is…that?"

"The Darkness. Or…at least that's what I've called it." Luminosity struggled to pull her self up to stand. She staggered forward as if accepting the challenge placed before them.

"What are you doing kid?! Come on we should be running!" Grabbing Luminosity's wrist Joey pulled her self up and then attempted to pull her away.

"You can run if you want to. But it's my duty!" Raising a small for pointed star shaped pendant in her hand she called out. "SAILOR STAR IDOL! STAGE ON!" The pendant glittered sending out flecks of pink and white light. The sparkling star motes then swirled around covering her body. With a bright flash of white, yellow and finally pink light Luminosity stood as, Sailor Star Idol.

"You have to be kidding! Come on! What are you doing?" Joey grabbed at Star Idol's arm jerking her away.

"Let go of me!" Star Idol wrenched her arm free. She began to walk toward the opening to the awaiting dark being, before she was about to jump up to the city level she looked over her shoulder. "Someone has to protect this world. And if your not gonna do it then I AM!" With that said, she jumped upward.

"Oh god…what am I doing?" With a sigh and a finial glance around the underground, she made up her mind. "I am not going to let this place get demolished. HEY KID I AM COMMIN WITH YOU!" Joey took a running start before heaving herself in the air.

Above Sailor Idol Luminosity was already engaged in combat. "You think you can take me on little child…you are foolisssh for your missssstakes." The dark swirling void hissed as it started to materialize into something horrific.

"Don't taunt me I'll show you who the foolish one is! STAR LUMINATION!" A bright burst of energy collided with what seemed to be a materialized woman. The dark demon looked much like a succubus with bat wings and fangs. Her hair was long and deep red to match her scarlet eyes. The Dark Demon took on the blast only to step back a few steps.

"I would almossst say that tickled….Now taste my power! HELL BATS SONIC BOOM" A flood of cherry red energy emerged before the demon. High-pitched cries and squeals echoed from with in. Swarms of dark energy bats shot out of the energy ball fast and furiously toward Star Idol with their mouths open exposing their fang like teeth high volumes of their screeching sound hurled into her the air only to slam her down. 

"Don't…don't…Just…just run…." Luminosity muttered as she detransformed and closed her eyes.

"NOO! SAILOR STAR IDOL!" Joey cried out just as she caught the end of the attack and the limp rag doll silhouette of Star Idol streaming to the ground. "That's it! I have had enough! For a year now we have been forced to live under ground because of this darkness and you Demons…I am sick SICK SICK of it!" Joey felt an explosion of energy with in.

"KEH KEH KE! Oh what's this, a new toy? Or a precious meal to savor?" The Succubus crowed.

Glaring her eyes, "With the new moon in the guardian planet Pluto's house, I Sailor Scorpio Star, predict that you are about to get one heck of a whoopin!" Joey had fully accepted her fate.

"KEH keh Keh…ssssuch pretty wordsss, for a pathetic human!" The crimson-eyed demon raised her hands again forming an energy ball.

"I think not!" Suddenly the feeling of something powerful consumed her. A citrine glow emanated from her brooch along with a Garnet beam of light. The Garnet beam shot out freezing the succubus while the words "Time Release" twinkled in Scorpio Stars head. "SCORTCHING SCORPION STING!" A citrine ray of light melded into the shape of a scorpion with it tail out stretched. Garnet colored orbs of light conjoined itself causing a bright powerful attack on the succubus. 

The succubus screamed and writhed in pain as her dark energy burned away into motes of white light and fire. Scorpio Star stood shocked with a look of confusion yet proud with victory. "I did that? I DID THAT! Hey Star Id- Oh no!" Scorpio Star ran over to the collapsed 10 year old. Sirens were sounding from below and near by. The swat team and the underground repair would be there soon.

"Hey…Hey kid?!" Scorpio Star slid her arm under Star Idol's head and neck. "Oh...please kid…" A salty tear developed in her deep green eye only to drip down on the girl's face.

"Please stop calling me kid….its Luminosity…." Luminosity moaned opening her eyes and tilting her head to Scorpio Star.

"WHA! Oh great your not dead ki-. Er…Luminosity" she hugged her tightly. The sound of sirens was getting closer. "We need to go now! If we get caught we'll be in big trouble."

Scorpio Star rose to her feet and helped Luminosity to hers. The two ran off into a dark alley near by just before the two teams arrived to begin repairs.

Meanwhile in the darkest area of the city that had be taken over a withered hand with long nails taps their fingers impatiently.  
"I don't understand…Tell me again why one of my succubuses has been vanquished into DUST!"

A court full of various colored brightly glowing eyes slowly dims to darkness.


	5. Episode 5: A Short History Lesson?

ZODIAC Soldiers: Episode 5  
A Short History Lesson?

In the darkest area of the city that had be taken over a withered hand with long nails taps their fingers impatiently.  
"I don't understand…Tell me again why one of my succubuses has been vanquished into DUST!"

A court full of various colored brightly glowing eyes slowly dims to darkness.

"My lord…it seems there is a new power that is trying to stop us. It is still very weak. I know that we can diminish it before..."

"SILENCE! I CAN SEE THAT THERE IS NEW POWER!" A down cast eerie blue light lit the still shadowed face belonging to the withered hand; a long stone-faced effeminate male with piercing amber eyes and platinum hair. "IF you are so sure that it is weak then how do you explain the death of Gayla?"

"My Lord, my apologies. We were unprepared. This time, I am sure we can eliminate the pest." A slender framed male with shoulder length bound hair lowered his head in reply.

"I trust you Arysane! Do not disappoint me."

"Yes my Lordship!" With this Arysane dissipated into the darkness.

-----------------------------------

"Oi! You know…Luminosity sure is a mouthful…cant I just call you Lum?" Joey stretched and adjusted herself in her chair.

With and arched brow, "Lum? That sounds…"

"Short? Sweet? Simple…" Joey yawned then turned the TV on. "Just the way I like things. Think of it as an endearing nickname!"

"Hmmm…A nickname…that's cool. I guess I can live with that." Lum nestled down in the beanbag chair. "Are you sure I can stay here with you?"

"Well I certainly can't let you go up to the palace? And besides…I think mom likes you."

"GIRLS, NEED ANYTHING? I AM MAKING COCOA!" A cheery chipper woman called up the stairs, a definite change from the woman earlier that morning.

"See…she seems happier then usual…NO MA! WE'RE GOOD!" Joey shook her head with a smile. "So...anyways…anything you can fill me in on? You know…with this darkness?"

Lum shook her head a little. "Well I can't tell you much…only what I know. The darkness came soon after our princess returned from the other galaxy. She fought it off with my bothers…"

"The Three lights right! They are soo amazing! Especially Seiya…Wait…YOUR BROTHERS?!" Joey leaned forward almost falling out of her chair.

A sad look passed on Lum's face, which Joey read immediately to not talk about them. "I'm sorry…go on."

"The darkness soon took over and the skies fell black, then the storms of constant thunder and lightening hit; which you are well aware of. The princess and her power protected us. When her powers became exhausted, my brothers combined powers and tried to help her communicate with the Sailor Senshi of another galaxy. Except…her final message was interrupted and …" her eyes grew wet and she had to not think about the incident. "Well...I was sent to the galaxy with the last of their power. Princess Kakyuu has been sealed away to regain her strength in a place only my brothers know. So my mission is to awaken the rest of the Zodiac Soldiers to defeat the darkness and help find the princess to restore our world." Lum looked to her feet and began to fidget. "As far the people know…they think the princess has left them. When if fact she tried to save them."

"Ahhh. That makes sense. Thus, the news is saying… 'Where is our princess?' 'Does she even care?' Or, 'she was consumed by darkness, we are on our own.' More close to the last one I see."

"I guess in a way." With her eyes half open, she turned on her side and yawned.

Joey smiled and thought to herself, 'So this is what it's like to be a big sister?' She stood from her chair pulling a blanket off her bed. "You should get some rest. You can take my bed if you like?"

In the midst of a yawn "No…no…I couldn't do that!" She grabbed the blanket from Joey's hand and sloppy covered herself. "By the way…why to you go by Joey?"

"Well…first I can tuck you in. Second, I don't like Josephine. It sounds too old lady like!" she finished smoothing and fixing the blanket on Lum before climbing into bed.  
"So, how are we gonna find the rest of the soldiers? Especially since it's not safe to go topside to often."

"Well we have to hope the star pendant that the Sailor Senshi gave me calls to their powers. And…hopefully with luck!"

"Well, will need lots of it!" A loud crash of thunder shook the house. "I am glad most of the houses are covered in protective barriers. Without them, I think we would be forced completely underground. I am glad we don't. Still. What do you think Lum?"

A soft gentle snore came from Lum as a reply.

"Humph…you must have been beat. Well till tomorrow…night Lum" Joey turned out the light and rolled over snuggling under her blankets.  
-------------------------------------

"I call upon you Callidora! You are summoned to assist me and our Lord!" Arysane bowed holding out a hand as if asking for a dance.

"Mmmm…You definitely know how to make a woman feel welcome." A pale-skinned hand with blood red nails appeared and reached out for Arysane's. "What is the bidding for, Master?" She inquired pulling the rest of herself through the void.

"Still as stunning as ever; and more then likely just as deadly." Arysane surveyed Callidora briefly. "If I was into your type I would be smitten." Callidora was indeed one of the most elegant and beautiful of the Demonatrix'. Her pale skin had a bluish tint and her eyes an icy cold shade. With lips the color of crimson red.

"Hush your tongue. Your words of flattery have no use…although very appreciated." She smiled wickedly. "Now for business…Why do you call upon me?"

"It seems that there a power that is intending on trying to stop us. We can't allow this…I need your help and those in your power to dispose of them." He looked at her as if he need further not explain.

"I see…I shall look into the matter and get back with you soon…" She turned on her heel and disappeared.


	6. Episode 6: Fish out of Water

ZODIAC Soldiers Episode 6  
Fish Out of Water

"It seems that there a power that is intending on trying to stop us. We can't allow this…I need your help and those in your power to dispose of them." Arysane looked as if he need further not explain.

"I see…I shall look into the matter and get back with you soon…" Callidora turned on her heel and disappeared.  
-----------------------------------

ERNT ERNT! ERNT! ERNT!  
An alarm clock sounded at six am sharp as a hand reached over and slapped the snooze button. Only the annoying sound began to repeat five minutes later.

"Ugggg…I don't want to get up." A sleepy heeded girl with an unruly mop of pure blue bed head sat up. She scratched her head then pushed her bangs out of the way to reveal a very sleepy filled but bright lilac eye. With a heavy sigh, she clambered out of bed sliding on her slippers and headed to the window. A closed blind was soon opened to reveal a beautiful bright sunny ocean seascape that drooped a bit from the corner tape not sticking.

"Too bad I really can't see you right now…I miss the scent of the ocean." She pressed the poster back onto the window hiding the harsh grayed and dark colored barrier wall. "Forecast for the day…Crummy as usual!" She turned and looked at her prized possession. A purple and teal Surfboard with "EVERA" painted in silver graffiti writing. "I miss you too!" Evera pouted and pawed at the air as if to pet her surfboard from afar. "Well…better start the day!" She shook her head in disappointment as headed for the shower.

--------------------------------

A tingly sensation spread up Joey's hand to her arm. She awake only to find a 10-year-old Lum had crawled into bed with her in the middle of the night and clung on to her as if she would disappear.

'Poor kid…she must really miss her brothers…' she thought to herself as she tried to maneuver out of bed with out waking Luminosity. Once free, she stretched walking about her room then noticed that Lum had left the star pendant out on the desk. Cautiously she looked to it then Lum.

"I don't want to wake her for permission, she needs her sleep. But…I am sure I can find them a bit faster, if I have both the wheel and the star." Joey carefully picked up the pendant and placed it around her neck. It dangled slightly lower then the Zodiac wheel. Just then, Lum turned and rolled over in her sleep. Joey froze with anticipation of her waking, thankfully she didn't.

After dressing and grabbing a breakfast pastry from the kitchen, Joey went down to the basement toward the underground entrance. "Here is to finding my comrades." She opened the door and stepped out onto the walkway.

Just then a blue haired girl came whizzing by on a bike almost running Joey over but still sending her spinning.  
"HEY WATCH IT!" She called after her but she was a blue blur in the distance now.

Joey's neck began to throb. "What the heck is that?" She rubbed her neck as if just given whiplash.  
---------------------------------------

In the Demonatrix domain Callidora briefed a small group of underlings. 

"Narissa." She picked out a weaker Demonatrix to head the next attack. "Take them and see if we can lure out our little pest. Nothing too extravagant, just enough to get a bite."

"Yes Mistress." Narissa waggled her fingers toward a group of Nix'. The water demons nodded in response as the soon stood behind her and teleported to the City.

------------------------------------

Evera stopped at the sweet shop before heading off to find something to do in the under ground. The mall got old after two days of the underground development. The arcade was always packed with kids playing some dancing game. And there were no green parks or blue seas, not even a colorful anything; unless one counted the neon under ground signs. No matter what people say, it was just like above. Dark, dank, and full of dull.

Finally, she decided to sit down by a fountain. The city attempted to recreate a park like atmosphere but it just wasn't the same. The green house was better but it was across town. She didn't feel like riding her bike that far. Because that meant she'd have to ride it back later.

"Well, don't you look lonely?" a male voice spoke softly to her.  
Evera turned around to find the most gorgeous she had ever seen sitting behind her. 'That's funny…I didn't see anyone here a second ago…' She shrugged it off and took it as a blessing, not every day a really super wicked hot guy comes along.

"Uh…me…Na…no. I am just trying to find any bit of enjoyment." She runs her fingers through the fountain water.

"Fan of the water? Or just like to touch?" He smiled at her with sunglass-shaded eyes.

"Both. Ever since we have been pushed down here I feel like a fish out of water." She frowned a bit.

"Aww…I am sorry. I know the feeling." He watched her fingers trail through the water; it was like watching a fish swim in a crystal clear lake. He tilted his sunglasses down and suddenly a hand reached up and grabbed Evera from with in the fountain. "GOTCHA!" the guy's sweet smile turned into an evil sneer as his disguise melted away and revealed his true form, water demon. His comrades now were standing in the fountain their bodies all like masses of translucent dark water. The one that grabbed her hand now had his other hand on her opposite shoulder. A second nix had one of her legs and a third the other. The held her up like a dolphin does a beach ball. Toying with her and laughing.

"PUT ME DOWN! HELP! HELP!" Evera screamed and thrashed to no avail.

"Aww...how cute. The fish wants to go back in the water!" One said sarcastically with dripping distain.

"I say we throw her back in!" The other laughed as he faked dropping her.

"YOU WILL NOT OVER COME ME!" Evera yelled out this time with such passion a bright aquamarine beam emitted from her forehead.

"WHAT IS THAT?" One asked the other.

--------------------------------------

Joey was heading toward one of the busier areas she knows when a burst of bright aqua light emerged lighting up a small section of the underground.

"That doesn't look good…" She looked down to see the zodiac key pulsing and the star pendant glowing an array of colors. "It has to be a new Zodiac member!"

Dodging in an alleyway so as not to be seen, she closed her eyes and called out what came to mind. "ZODIAC STAR SCORPIO- LIGHT UP!" With in second a citrine light with garnet wisp engulfed her transforming her into Sailor Scorpio Star.

Taking off in a full speed run, she was guided by the pendant and her brooch.


	7. Episode 7:Deeply SubmergedPisces Arrive

ZODIAC Soldiers Episode 7  
Deeply Submerged-Pisces Arrives

Joey was heading toward one of the busier areas she knew when a burst of bright aqua light emerged lighting up a small section of the underground.

"That doesn't look good…" She looked down to see the zodiac key pulsing and the star pendant glowing in an array of colors. "It has to be a new Zodiac member!"

Dodging in an alleyway to be unseen she closed her eyes and called out what came to mind. "ZODIAC STAR SCORPIO- LIGHT UP!" With in seconds a citrine light with garnet wisp engulfed her transforming her into Sailor Scorpio Star. 

Taking off in a full speed run, she was guided by the pendant and her brooch.

-----------------------------------

The bright aqua light puzzled the Nix. They grew panicky, unsure of just what exactly Narissa had gotten them into. They called her by name requesting aid.

"Fools! I told you to handle it!" A shimmering beam of silvery black light swirled as Narissa appeared. "This is just what we need. A small commotion to bring out the..."

"Yes, but…but look!" Nyt pointed to Evera. "She's NOT human!"

Narissa glared at the Nix. "And yet she doesn't seem to have any power. For if she did you would have been destroyed by now…"

Nixeon had a look of terror and disgust on his face. "You mean to tell me we are just pawns! You are willing to sacrifice us to the LIGHT!" his raising voice began to gain and insubordinate tone.

"Mind your tongue! Remember we are on the same side, and that yes sacrifices will need to be made! If you want to live, you will fight the Light and win. Now as before handle it!" With this Narissa turned and vanished just as she appeared.

Evera attempted to wiggle and thrash about kicking Nyt in the head. "I said…LET ME GO!"

Nyt flinched then angrily slapped Evera's face.

"TIME RELEASE!" A glow of garnet colored light swirled around the Nix' freezing them in place. "Are you alright?" Scorpio Star stood before Evera surrounded by a citrine glow.

With an aching cheek and a half closed eye Evera looked over to strangely dressed girl. "Help me?" she whimpered.

A dark shimmer appeared behind Scorpio Star as she head over to free the Blue haired girl from the frozen Nix'. Narissa appeared ready for a fight. With a hand raised, she swiped at Scorpio Stars head.

"BEHIND YOU!" Evera yelled but it was too late. Narissa had landed her blow.

"So…this is the pesky new power. You don't look like much to me. You look weak and scrawny to me." Narissa looked down on Scorpio Star who was now kneeling on the ground holding the back of her head.

"So…You're the ugly witch whose butt I'm going to kick?" Scorpio Star responded with every bit of distain and haughtiness as her attackers.

"CALLIN' ME UGLY?!" Narissa's face twisted in hate. "I am going to enjoy annihilating you." She raised her hand materializing a throwing star of black energy. "I'll show you who is ugly when I am finished with you!" She threw multiple dark stars at Scorpio Star who in return dodged and tumbled about them. "YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!"

Scorpio Star smiled and stuck her tongue out. "I am glad the feeling is mutual!"

Angered even more so Narissa threw more and more stars, as the Nix began to gain back their mobility. "KILL THE GIRL!" Narissa barked out.

"NO!" Scorpio Star lunged toward the blue haired girl.

Narissa saw this as perfect timing and threw her dark energy star, nicking Scorpio Stars arm. "Teach you to call me UGLY! I hope that the poison kills you slowly!" Scorpio Star Held her arm and collapse to the ground. It felt as if her body was on fire and she was too numb to move, a living statue.

Narissa looked to Nixeon and nodded. "Destroy them both!" Crossing her arms, she turned and vanished.

"You heard her!" Nixeon grabbed Scorpio star and pulled her toward the fountain.

"Hey! Hey…girl! Please please wake up! Please…if… if you don't..." Evera lowered her head to the ground.

Nyt grabbed her hair yanking her head back. "It's a shame really! I wish I could keep you! Your one of the prettier ones I have seen!" He smiled devilishly at her. "Cute and harmless…they are all the same." He joked with Nixeon and Nero.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I were free and if you were human." Evera retored.  
Nyt laughed in her face. "Even if we were you are still just another pretty face. What could you do…Cry on me?" He sniggered and released her hair.

Evera sighed. He was right the only way she could fight them now is if she has powers. A dim light that begin to glow from Scorpio Stars choker caught her eye. "What in the…"

A powerful burst of Navy Blue light surrounded the girls and pushed back the Nix with a powerful blast of water freeing the two from the captors. "Deep Sea Slam" sounded inside Evera's head as if it were just a secret for her to hear. Aquamarine light wisped out of Scorpio Stars collar growing bright and brighter as is engulfed Evera. A uniform of bright teal took place of her clothing. Deep navy blue bows ascended to her bust and lower back adorned her sailor uniform. Evera peered down at herself and gave a smile of disbelief. Her request had been answered. She had the power to take on the Nix.

Sprawled out on the ground Nyt looked up and moved to a sitting position. "What just happened?"

"I just happened!" Ever stood before them; a haughty look crossed on her face. Her lilac eyes stared down the four confused nix.

"You? Just …just who are you?" Nixeon asked standing up ready to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Scorpio Star rose to her knees still clutching her arm. "She means business." She winked to her new Zodiac Solider.

As with Scorpio Star, the words seemed to pour out of Evera's mouth with a sense of familiarity. "With the guardian planet Neptune, I, Sailor Pisces Star, Predict that your water element will be at its weakest point!"

"What? What is that supposed to mean..." Nero looked to Nyt. "Aren't we made of water?" His eyes widened in terror. "Oh….no…"

She raised her arms above her head as if in a graceful ballet motion. "PISCES PIKE FRENZY!" A luminescent light blared out at the Nix as an onslaught of fish flew at them dispensing salt deposits into the Nix. The salt begins to compile absorbing the water in their bodies causing them to dissolve and evaporate. Their final screams echoing into nothingness.

"Well done…"Joey detransformed from poison attacking her powers. "Ugh…I need Luminosity…please…help me get to her?"

Evera gasped recognizing the girl she almost ran over earlier. Yet she stood froze unsure of what to do…


End file.
